


Saltrice Porridge

by TrueSoprano



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: A morning in Balmora





	Saltrice Porridge

Vreth woke up feeling like she hadn’t slept that well in years.

The young Dunmer yawned, slowly stretching out her arms in an overdramatic fashion. The bed was currently empty except for her, but she swore it still radiated warmth. Caius’s warmth. His arms sure made sleeping easier. She was somehow able to forget about the eerie dreams and random Sixth House attacks just by having him beside her, heartbeat and light snoring almost rocking her to sleep.

A part of her just wanted to lie there all day. But how she missed those arms.

It was the sound and smell of someone cooking saltrice porridge that finally motivated her to get out of bed. Her clothes from the night before had been thrown in some unknown corner of the room, so she settled with a random shirt she found on the ground. Upon putting it on, she realized it was rather big on her and deducted that it somehow belonged to Caius. Somehow. She had never seen the man wear a shirt before. Standing up, the shirt reached almost halfway down her thighs, so she determined she was decent enough to forgo looking for underwear for now.

Not like she had any reason to be modest.

Caius stood in front of a big black pot, his back to her. He seemed not to notice her walk up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling into his back.

“Morning, Vreth,” he said casually, as if he had never given orders to her before. “Sleep well?” 

Vreth responded by standing on her toes and giving an open-mouthed kiss to his neck.

“Sorry, you’re gonna have to wait a while,” he said, giving the pot a stir. “Unless you like undercooked saltrice. And I know you don’t.”

Continuing to lean into his back, she couldn’t help but notice how nice he smelled. She had no idea what it was, but she kept breathing in his scent. Was it just his natural scent? She had been surrounded by that scent all last night, so it must have been. She would have expected him to smell like mazte and moon sugar like the rest of the small house, but then again, he hadn’t consumed any last night. She briefly entertained the thought that he was trying to cut back for her, but then she felt bad because she wasn’t exactly clean.

She determined it was no use dwelling on these random questions. Probably because her two very different types of hunger were beginning to distract her.

“How much longer?”

“Probably about an hour. Keep your panties on.”

Her entire body flushed all of a sudden, and she felt very relieved to not have male parts as she pushed herself against him.

“But I’m not wearing any.”

Caius took a deep breath, then exhaled sharply. “Vreth,” he said sternly. “I’m trying to make you breakfast. If you keep teasing me like this, it’ll be a lot harder than it needs to be.”

She snorted. “Did you say that on purpose?”

“Dammit, how the fuck…” he muttered under his breath. “Either way, you’re… very distracting.”

“Your loss,” she let go of him and sighed, figuring she could just go back to sleep. But when she walked back to the bed, a hand gripped her wrist. She turned around to find Caius smirking.

“The food’s gonna burn,” he chided, “all because you’re a saucy little daedra who can’t keep her panties on for one second!”

“Is that a pr-“

Before she could finish the thought, she was shoved onto the bed, landing on her back with a slight bounce. Caius soon crawled on top of her and flipped her shirt up, exposing everything.

“What to do with you, what to do with you…”

She thought about talking back to him, but he was soon on her mouth, roughly kissing her. As she felt his tongue plunge down her throat, his hand reached between her thighs, and she realized she hadn’t noticed just how wet she was. She moaned, muffled by his mouth as his fingers suddenly pressed against a sensitive spot.

“You’re quite a sight, Vreth,” he smirked as she stretched out, arms wiggling out of the shirt. He gave a low, throaty chuckle as she tossed the shirt out of the way. “But why don’t you move your legs a little. Let me see what you’ve got to offer.”

She did as he said, perhaps a little too eagerly. He was fun to tease, but right now her own needs were more important, and Caius was doing exactly what she wanted, placing his strong hands on her thighs and licking his lips. Soon, his hot breath was on her lower stomach, followed by his lips. She squealed, but then cringed at the sound she made. 

Damn this man for doing this to her!

His kisses got lower and lower, eventually reaching the auburn hairs between her legs, but then he suddenly moved to her inner thigh, suckling them passionately. Yes, it felt incredible, but it left her wanting more.

“Caius… you tease…” she moaned, and he laughed softly.

“I think I’ve… teased you long enough,” he growled, his hot breath directly on her wet cunt, making it somehow wetter. “I know what you really want, you filthy thing.”

He then placed his mouth directly on her wetness and gave her a few small, playful licks before diving right in. He pushed his head against her, and her fingers found themselves in his hair, guiding him as she rocked against him.

“Mmmm… Caius… fuck…”

He looked up briefly, eyes flashing with hunger and passion, and continued to voraciously eat her folds, his mouth moving faster as her mewls turned into screams. She continued to grind against his mouth in an ever-increasing pace and FUCK this was so hot.

He was extremely into this, and she found that most arousing of all.

“MmmMMM! OHHH!”

She was so close. She guided his head slightly left and for some reason that did it.

“CAIUS! OH CAIUS!” Her hips bucked violently as she came, gentle but lingering, leaving her shaking as he took his mouth off of her and moved on top of her, their eyes meeting.

“Caius… Caius…” she said breathlessly. “Kiss me… please.”

His mouth gleaming with her juices, he planted his lips on hers and she felt him with his tongue, getting a taste of whatever just made him so wildly devour her. She had just come, and her head was spinning, but she still wasn’t satisfied, especially when he pressed his sweaty body to hers and she felt his hardness trying to escape his trousers.

“Do you feel what you’re doing to me?” he whispered into her mouth.

“Caius-“

“Do you feel it? You want it inside you, don’t you?”

She nodded and he shifted off of her, on his knees as he eagerly undid his belt buckle, and his cock, thick and gleaming with precum, sprung out the second he lowered his trousers and underwear. Even just the sight of Caius’s cock made her hungry for him.

“Turn around, Vreth.”

Once again she was a little too eager to obey him, turning around and lifting her ass up. His hands were soon on it, giving her cheeks a light massage followed by a playful smack.

“I don’t think I’ll last very long just looking at that cute little ass of yours, Vreth,” he teased as he rubbed the tip of his cock at her entrance. She was still very wet so he slipped in easily, and soon they fell back into rhythm, something that seemed so natural for the two. He spontaneously smacked her on the ass again, this time harder, and she had no idea how it could feel this good.

“Caius… again… hit me again… fuck…”

Her hand reached between her legs as he hit her on the same spot, leaving a quick sting that only amplifying that wonderful feeling of being filled by him. He thrusted deeper as he moved faster, striking again, and she swore she felt his balls slap against her as he hit a sweet spot deep inside of her, husky moans coming from him and harmonizing with her own. She didn’t know it was possible to build a second climax that quickly.

It was one final smack followed by a rough thrust that did it for her, her limbs giving out as he caught her with his strong hands, still plowing into her until his own climax got to him.

“Fuck, Vreth! Fuck!” He roared as he spilled inside of her, and then carefully removed himself. Her legs collapsed and she limply sunk into the bed in pure bliss. Caius soon followed, lying on top of her.

“Fuck… Vreth… fuck…” he panted in her ear, teasing it with his tongue. “You’re a really good fuck… you know that?”

“You too,” she giggled. “But the porridge is gonna burn.”

“I know… and it’s all your fault.”

***

The porridge was a little crusty at the bottom, but Vreth actually enjoyed the texture, especially when topped with sliced marshmerrow and imported Imperial fish sauce. It was a great conclusion to a very satisfying morning.

“This is actually really good,” she mumbled with her mouth full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he lovingly scolded. “But I agree. In fact, I’d say it’s the second best thing I’ve eaten all day.”

She almost choked on her food laughing from the comment.


End file.
